


let's go for a ride

by solarsenshi



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Boot Worship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Praise Kink, Squirting, Trans Galo Thymos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsenshi/pseuds/solarsenshi
Summary: lio has a proposition and galo is eager to please.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153





	let's go for a ride

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i've had a harder time naming a fic than this one but uh... boot humping for the people?

Galo is not a patient man by any stretch of the word but he will do absolutely anything that Lio asks of him. Breakfast in bed because Lio is too cold to leave the confines of his blankets? Easy. Hug Lio close so the cold didn’t bother him as much? Cake walk. Grind against a pillow because Lio wants to see how long it would take for Galo to cum from that alone? Painful, but perfectly acceptable! Galo lives to impress, after all! 

So when Lio extends his thin leg, covered from mid thigh to foot in fine leather boots that looked well-loved and asks him “Wanna hump my boots?” in that careless way he has, Galo only stops to digest the question before he lights up and answers with a bright “Sure!” because he loves Lio and loves trying new ways to get off with Lio. 

Logistics are harder for Galo to figure out, though. Lio’s legs, though long, are incredibly skinny and Galo is _ not that _ . How is he gonna hump the boot and is he going to cum from it? It’s very complicated up until the moment Lio life his leg up and presses his foot firmly against Galo’s dick and rolls the ball of his foot in a slow circle around it to draw Galo’s attention back to him. 

“Baby.”

“Y-yeah?” Galo doesn't know why it’s so hot to have Lio’s foot against his dick but he’s definitely not going to complain. 

Lio presses his foot a little harder, smiling sugar sweet up at Galo. “Take your pants and underwear off and get on your knees. When you’re there, you’re gonna hump my boot like the cute baby you are and we’ll figure it out after that, yeah?”

Galo has no idea how Lio can string together words that hot at the drop of a hat but he obeys with an eager nod, shucking his pants and underwear in one go, once lip moves his foot from his crotch, before he sinks down and straddles Lio’s foot and shudders as his dick brushes over the cool leather. “O-oh..~”

Lio strokes a hand over his hair with a sweet smile, bringing Galo’s head forward so his hot breath warmed the tent in Lio’s tiny shorts. His cock is hard and Galo finds himself squirming atop his boot. “Cute,” he mumbles as he admires Galo, gloved fingers scratching slightly over his scalp. He brings his other leg around to press his foot against Galo’s ass and urge him forward, grinning wide as Galo gasps and grips hard on his thighs with a jerk of his hips. “Grind, Galo, you’re missing the whole point of this exercise if you don’t~” 

Galo bites his lip hard, shifting his hips a little to get comfortable before he takes a deep breath and starts to rock his wet slit over Lio’s boot. It’s smooth, smoother than Galo imagined that it would be, and Galo’s head slumps against the inside of Lio’s thigh at the sensation. it’s not like humping the pillow at all, covered in soft fabric folds and tickling all over his cock, but Galo thinks that he likes it more because Lio’s cock is  _ right there _ and he’s rutting against Lio’s boot. 

Lio’s stroking the fingers of his hand over Galo’s face, thumb rubbing sweet circles over the bone in his cheek before he moves his hand down to press his thumb against the swell of his lower lip. He doesn’t even need to say  _ open _ because the pressure has Galo’s mouth opening as if Lio’s hand were his holy communion. The leather of his glove leaves an interesting taste on his mouth but Galo drags his tongue over the length of Lio’s tongue and makes a begging sound in his throat for the rest of his fingers. 

Galo likes to do things with his mouth and Lio likes to watch his lips close around his cock or fingers so the small mewl is all Lio needs to hear before he pushes two fingers right into his mouth and sets a brisk pace.

It’s not hard for Galo to pick up the pace and start to move his hips to the same rhythm. the slide gets easier the longer he grinds down against Lio’s foot, his own arousal slicking his way as he pants around Lio’s leather clad fingers. If it was anyone other than Lio, he might be ashamed to be grinding without abandon against the arch of his foot ot get off, but Lio  _ loves _ him and treats him well and would never shame him for his desires no matter how based they might be. 

Lio’s middle finger drags over the center of Galo’s tongue and Galo gags just so before he leans forward to bob his head a little faster on Lio’s fingers. 

“You’re so pretty,” Lio whispers as he holds his fingers and foot still for Galo to please himself, his thumb holding onto his chin just so, “so pretty and so good for me, Galo..” 

Galo loves being good for Lio almost as much as he loves Lio himself and he moans heartily around his fingers with his eyes turning up to look at Lio’s. His pink irises are barely visible around his blown pupils and Galo is absolutely in love with him and everything he stands for. Lio is  _ perfect _ and Galo wants to be perfect for him so he shifts his hips up and rut his clit harder against the slope of his foot. He’s breathing raggedly around Lio’s fingers now, eyes barely open as drool slips down from the corners of his lips down his chin. 

“That’s it, baby,” Lio purrs, his free hand sliding through Galo’s unstyled hair with total adoration. “Do what you need to cum, okay?” His pleasure is coming from watching Galo debauch himself on the top of his boot and fucking his mouth on his gloved fingers. He’s as deeply in love with Galo as Galo is him and he doesn’t  _ need _ to come for this to be worth it. 

Galo pulls himself off of Lio’s fingers and pushes his head past Lio’s hand to drag his nose over his clothed cock. “I need your cock in my mouth to cum,” he teases, eyes as wide as his mouth smiles wide and open. “Can i have it, Lio?” 

And what’s Lio going to do? Tell him  _ no _ like some dumbass? “Of course you can, baby,” he grins and lifts his hips up towards Galo’s mouth. Galo’s hands are rooted on his thighs so Lio moves his hands to unbutton his shorts and pull his dick free. His hands are barely off of it before Galo’s mouth is on the head of his dick and engulfing him in its warmth.

Galo bobs his head messily, trying to make as much of a mess of Lio’s cock as he has of his boot as he tightens his grip on Lio’s thighs. His orgasm is fast approaching but he  _ can’t _ cum without letting Lio cum first. With that goal in mind, Galo relaxes his throat and takes Lio down with so much vigor that he hears Lio gasp and groan above him while he tries to keep his hips down against the chair that he’s sitting in. Galo likes when Lio thrusts into his throat but he understands that for him to grind against Lio’s boot successfully, Lio can’t really move that much. Galo lavishes attention on the veins along Lio’s pretty cock as the head pushes against his throat to gag him just so.

It’s so good that it’s almost too good and Lio moans loudly as he grips tight to Galo’s hair and  _ pulls _ . He can hear Galo gagging but he can also feel Galo’s hips rutting harder down against his foot as his grip around his thighs tightens even more. “That’s it, baby, i’m so close.. are you close?” Galo hums around his dick in answer and if Lio were more prepared, he’d probably propose on the spot.

It’s not long after that that Lio is throwing his head back and tugging on Galo’s hair to pull him off of his cock just enough to spill down his throat. He’s caught in his pleasure but even still he can feel Galo spasming against him and can hear the faint splash of his orgasm against his boot. “...Holy shit, Galo did you just squirt?” He has to force his head up and they both stare down at Lio’s soaked boot in awe. 

Galo swallows Lio’s cum quickly so he can talk, licking his lips just so. “I...guess so? Holy shit..” 

Lio grins slowly and tugs hard on Galo’s hair to get his attention back. “Get up here, you, we’re gonna see if we can make you squirt again.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on twitter!  
[sfw](https://twitter.com/lioslouboutins)  
[nsfw](https://twitter.com/doumatiddies)


End file.
